


Let Me Give You My Life

by midnightskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Jealous Louis, Louis is Gemma's best friend, M/M, YouTuber Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightskies/pseuds/midnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma has one rule for Louis while he stays with her family at Christmas; not to hook up with her little brother, so <em>of course</em> that's the one thing Louis does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Give You My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loudippedincaramel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/gifts).



> Hiii, I loved all the prompts personally, so I wanted to do more than one obviously because i'm extremely indecisive, so I mixed two of the prompts together, kind of. 
> 
> It's more based on the prompt 'Gemma comes home from Uni for the Christmas holidays and brings her friend Louis with her. Fluff and a quick hook up.' but I added the element of Harry being a YouTuber, because I thought it would give his character a bit more substance and also it helped with the plot development when I was planing. 
> 
> Although, I'm sorry if it's not my best work, though the prompts were amazing I kept getting writers block and ending up stressing before submission date but I tried my best so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, huge thanks to my Beta N, seriously, you're fab!!

Harry is lying on his bed wrapped under the covers early in the morning when his mum walks into his room, barging through the door and sitting herself on the end of his bed. She lifts up the blanket by his feet and begins to rub slowly on his ankle. 

“You need to get up, sweetheart,” she whispers. 

Harry grumbles and rolls over burying himself even further under covers. He kicks his foot out slightly moving Anne’s hand off his ankle. “Go away,” he mumbles. 

“Your sister is coming home today,” Anne huffs. “We need to get things ready for Lewis.”

Harry rolls his eyes before bringing his head out from under the blanket. “It’s _Louis_ , Mum, we met him before when we visited Gem.”

Anne laughs lightly and brings her hand down to run lightly over Harry’s cheek. “Whatever his name is, we need to go shopping.”

“We have food, we don’t need more,” Harry says closing his eyes once more. “I wanted to record a video today.” 

“You can record the video another time,” Anne says rolling her eyes. “We don’t have enough food, I’m sure that Louis eats food just like the rest of us, and food doesn’t come back once you’ve eaten it,” Anne mutters sarcastically. “Funny that, we might have food but we don’t have enough.”

Harry huffs and sits up rubbing his eyes, glaring slightly at his mum. “Take Robin,” he grumbles getting out of bed and grabbing a t-shirt from the end of his bed and throwing it into the washing pile. 

“Robin isn’t as fun as you though,” Anne smiles, wrapping Harry in a hug. “You’re my favourite.”

“You’re just saying that to get me to agree with you,” Harry grins. 

“Maybe,” Anne hums, walking toward the door. “I’ll meet you downstairs in ten minutes, yeah?”

“Fine,” Harry mutters rolling his eyes. 

Anne winks at him before walking back down the stairs toward the kitchen. Harry grumbles as he walks toward the toilet to brush his teeth. Once he has finished he drags himself back towards the bedroom grabbing a pair of jeans and his plaid shirt.

He dresses quickly, he lets his mind drift to thoughts of Louis and he blushes while buckling up his jeans remembering the last time Harry met Louis. Harry, his mum and Robin had all gone down to visit Gemma’s flat one weekend which she shares with Louis and two other people while still in university. 

It had only been two months ago, in October, just after Gemma and Louis had started back in their second year of university. It wasn’t Harry’s first time seeing Louis, of course, he’d seen Louis before, if only briefly. But it seems that somehow in that summer between Louis and Gemma’s first and second years Louis seemed to have matured incredibly. 

Harry had made a proper tool of himself; he and Louis had been sat in the lounge of Gemma’s flat while Anne and Robin had been out in the town and Gemma was making tea. Harry had stuttered out his words, while tucking his hair behind his ears with his shaking hands before he gave up and stood up and walking briskly into the kitchen to help Gemma, while muttering angrily to himself. 

He had not been able to look Louis in the eyes until they left the house and Louis gave him a tight hug whispering. “It’s okay, I get flustered around pretty boys, too. Just like I was when you walked in.” Louis had winked at him before shaking both Robin and Anne’s hands and carrying himself back toward the kitchen while Gemma said her goodbyes. 

Harry had spoken about Louis before without mentioning his name many times on his YouTube videos. He’d especially spoken about the fact that his maybe crush was coming to stay in his house for the Christmas holidays as his family decided visiting distant relatives and Louis wasn’t too fussed. Harry had only realised after one of his followers had pointed out that it was actually possible that Louis could’ve watched that 

“Harry!” Anne calls up the stairs. “We’re leaving now, hurry and I’ll buy you some frosted shreddies.” 

“I love you,” Harry calls back, grabbing his phone off the side and putting his coat on before jogging down the stairs. He kisses Anne on the cheek before darting ahead of her out to the car, shivering as he hits the cold air. 

***

“Louis! Get your arse to the door now, we need to leave!” Gemma calls through the house toward Louis’ bedroom door. 

Louis chuckles to himself, rolling his eyes slightly before he sips closed his suitcase grabs his jacket and walk swiftly out of the room. “God, don’t get your knickers in a twist,” he says as he walks toward Gemma. “I am not even late.”

“Yes you are,” Gemma chuckles looking down at the watch on her wrist. “You are thirty-seven minutes late to be precise.”

“Does it really matter?” he huffed dragging his suitcase out of the door. 

They both lock the flat and walk through the empty halls of their building walking toward the lift. “If this lift is still broken I’m giving up, there is no way I’m carrying my bag down four flights of stairs,” Louis says dramatically dragging his suitcase around the corner. 

“Get over it, princess,” Gemma grins when she sees the out of order sign. “At least we aren’t carrying them up four flights of stairs.”

Louis grins wickedly to himself before running toward the stairs his suitcase trailing behind him, he turns back to Gemma as he approaches the top of the stairs. “Hey, Gem,” he calls. “You got to do it like this.” 

Louis pushes his suitcase down the stairs and runs laughing behind it. He looks up the first flight of stairs to Gemma who is laughing, clutching her stomach. 

She shakes her head. “No, it’s like this.”

She positions her suitcase at the top of the stairs before sitting on the top of it and pushing herself down the stairs. “Like a sledge,” Louis laughs. 

They do this until they reach the ground floor and walk toward the car park where Gemma has her car parked. They put their suitcases in the boot of the car before sitting themselves in the car, Gemma turning the heating in the car up, rubbing her hands together. 

“Bloody hell,” Louis shivers looking at the ice on the grass outside. “Do you think maybe you could get a better car, maybe one with heated seats?”

“Sorry fancy pants, I’m a student on a budget,” she says pulling out of the car park. “I’m just lucky my parents help me out with this car now otherwise we’d be walking to Cheshire.”

“Like fuck would you ever see me walking,” Louis laughs. “I have you, I don’t need to walk anywhere,” he grins at her. 

She glares at him briefly before turning her eyes back to the road. Louis unfolds one of his arms that he has wrapped around himself and turns on her radio, grinning when Christmas songs come blasting out of her speakers. 

“I like this one,” Louis grins, singing along. “It’s like us, innit, _driving home for Christmas_.”

Gemma groans, her shoulder slumping. “This is going to be a long journey,” she mutters glancing side ways at Louis. 

“Babe, no one does annoying like me,” Louis smiles. “So, tell me more about your family.”

“You know it all, you’ve met them before.”

“Maybe,” Louis hums. “But, I’ve always had Christmas with four little devils, what’s it like for you? Do you guys wake up at five in the morning and eat chocolate for breakfast?”

“No,” Gemma says. “We wake up early, but not that early. Me and Harry have always understood the need for sleep, but he will probably still be as excitable as your sisters, he loves Christmas, thinks it’s the greatest time of year.”

“So do I,” Louis says wiggling his eyebrows. “Would you look at that, it’s a match made in heaven.”

Gemma scrunches up her face and lets out a displeased noise. “Please don’t,” she says. “I don’t want to think about you and my brother like that.”

“But Gem,” Louis whines. “He was _so_ fit.”

“Gross,” she mutters to herself. “I live with you, I know how many boys you bring back and my little brother is not being one of them, okay?”

Louis pouts his lips and huffs loudly, turning away from her and folding his arms over. 

“ _Okay_ , Louis?” Gemma says poking his arm. 

“Fine,” Louis mutters. “But just so you know, you saying he is off limits makes him that much more desirable.”

Gemma turns her head to glare at him. “Don’t be a prick,” she tells him. “Harry is really nice, and if you fuck with him then I might be forced to rip your head off.”

“Decapitate me like they did to Ned Stark?” he says shocked. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me, princess.”

***

When they arrive at the house the sun is beginning to set and the air is getting a lot colder. Louis gets out of the car and shivers immediately, rubbing his glove-covered hands together in earnest. 

“Fuck me, look at this Gem,” he says and then breathes out slowly, looking at his breath in the air. 

“I know, it’s cold,” she agrees opening her boot. “Now tone it down on the swearing, I’m an angel here.”

Louis laughs loudly grabbing his bag and patting Gemma on the shoulder. “In your dreams,” he tells her. 

She narrows her eyes and grabs her bag; she closes the boot and locks the car before they start walking up the driveway toward the house. 

Louis smiles as he looks at the house, they have some Christmas decorations on the house but not as many as number sixteen which looks slightly crazy. Planted in the ground is a sign saying ‘Santa please stop here’, when Louis sees this he looks at Gemma amused while raising his eyebrows, but she just rolls her eyes and turns toward the door. There is a wreath hanging on the door blocking the knocker, so they resign to ringing the doorbell instead. 

Gemma’s mum answers the door looking all smiles before pulling Gemma into a tight hug, while Louis stands awkwardly behind her. 

“Welcome dear,” she tells Louis as she pulls away from Gemma. “Glad to have you with us.”

Louis stretches out his hand unsure of how to greet her, but she bats away his hand and pulls him in for a hug as well. 

“Thank you for having me, Mrs. Twist,” he grins pulling out of the hug and glancing to the side at Gemma who gives him a thumbs up. 

“Call me Anne, darling,” she smiles. “Now come inside, you’re letting the warm air out.”

They both carry their bags up the two small steps and into the house, placing their bags in the corridor. Louis turns to Gemma who is taking her coat off before doing the same and placing his coat on one of the hooks. He leans down to his bag ready to pick it up and carry it upstairs before Anne stops him. 

“Leave them there, Harry or Robin can help you with them later,” she says kindly. “But right now, they’re waiting in the lounge for some eggnog and _Elf_.”

Gemma squeals delightedly before briskly walking down the corridor to what Louis assumes to be the lounge. He glances to Anne and smiles kindly before following Gemma into the lounge.

The lounge looks amazingly like Christmas, the tree is ginormous and placed in the corner of the room decorated very professionally. There is fake holly scattered around and hung over by the fireplace. Louis grins when he notices that there are even fairy lights intertwined into the holly. 

“Louis,” a man’s voice startles him out of his thoughts and he looks up to see Robin approaching him. “Nice to see you again.”

Louis smiles and shakes his hand, “You too, you have such a lovely home.”

“I try,” he says shrugging his shoulders. 

“Shove off, Robin,” Harry laughs from his place on the sofa where Gemma is sitting on him. “You know it’s all mum making it look nice.”

“Well I can’t disagree with that,” Robin smiles walking back to sit on the sofa. 

“Gem, get off me,” Harry whines. “I want to say hello to our guest.” Harry says waggling his eyebrows slightly before bringing his fingers into her sides tickling her. 

“Nope,” Gemma says standing up and walking toward Louis, pushing him down onto the sofa. “There is no need to say hello, you know each other.”

Harry laughs his eyes crinkling slightly before he stands up and goes to sit by Louis despite Gemma’s protests. “Hello,” he whispers to Louis.

“Alright?” Louis grins. “A lot more confident than last time, babe.”

Rolling his eyes Harry huffs out a breath. “Last time didn’t happen, okay?”

“Whatever you say,” Louis grins before boldly bringing his fingers up and running them through Harry’s hair. 

“Louis!” Gemma scolds. “Stop it.”

“Just wanted to see what they felt like,” he says glaring at her. “No harm, right?” Louis asks turning back toward Harry who shakes his head smiling widely, leaning his head back toward Louis hand gesturing him to keep running his hand through Harry’s hair. 

Gemma is about to protest more when Anne walks through the carrying a tray that holds five mugs. She brings the tray to Robin first, who take a mug and kisses her lightly on the cheek. Then she takes it to Gemma who is sat on the end of the sofa pouting, lastly she brings the tray to Harry and Louis who each take a mug leaving her with the remaining one. 

Anne takes her seat on the sofa, snuggling into Robin slightly while he presses play on the control.

“Oh,” Anne says as the title comes onto the screen. “I forgot to say but Louis I’ve put you up a bed in Harry’s room if that’s okay?”

Louis looks to Harry and grins widely, Harry blushes looking down at his lap. “That’s more than okay, thank you, Anne.”

He smiles and turns back to watch the film, pretending he doesn’t hear Gemma’s groan when he shifts closer to Harry saying that he is cold. Harry takes sympathy on him and grabs the blanket that’s laying on the back of the sofa and drapes it over them. Louis smiles and thanks him quietly before looking over to Gemma who is glaring daggers at him and bringing her finger up to her throat and dragging it across it, reminding Louis of her earlier threat. His eyes go wide and he looks away from Gemma quickly, glancing back toward the TV and watching the film. 

***

Harry sat on his bedroom floor the next day facing his window so that he had the best lighting possible as he spoke to the camera in front of him. This week his subscribers had asked him to talk about his gap year, he’d decided to take a gap year after his A Levels firstly because he had no idea what he wanted to do and secondly because his sister did and it sounded good. Once he had finished talking about his gap year and the fact that both Louis and Gemma had taken one as well, he went on to talk about his week so far, blushing slightly when mentioning Louis was staying. 

“My sister’s friend from uni is staying with us for Christmas, mentioned him before, his name is Louis,” he says smiling down at his fingers in his lap. “He’s really fit, but mum has put him in my room which is extremely frustrating when he looks so cute when he’s asleep. He seems like he likes me, but I’m not sure if he’s genuine or just doing it to annoy Gemma.”

Harry glances down at his watch on his wrist and raises his eyebrows turning back to the camera to say goodbye. “Well, that’s it for this week folks, it’s the twenty-second today, so I don’t think I’ll have another video before Christmas but I’ll try and do a livestream maybe on Christmas Eve if I can, but it’s Louis’ birthday so I don’t know. That reminds me, do you want to see his present?” he grins to himself before leaning out of the camera shop and coming back holding a present. “Wrapped it myself, I don’t think you realise how hard it is to find birthday wrapping paper during Christmas time. I only got him something little because, well, I want him to feel comfortable on his birthday, like I know my mum has got him something as well so he feels special. But yeah, well I’ll speak to you soon, I’ll let you know about the livestream through my Twitter, bye!”

He leant forward and pressed stop on the camera, he then turned back around and put Louis’ present back under his desk. He was just uploading the video onto YouTube when there was a knock on his door. 

“Come in,” he shouts loudly. 

The door opens and Louis pokes his head through. “Hi,” he says walking through the door, shopping bags in hand. “Just wanted to drop these off with my stuff.”

“You don’t have to knock,” Harry laughs. “Technically this is your room as well.”

“Scared of what I might walk in on,” Louis grins. “Don’t want to catch you wanking or anything.”

“Oh—I, I mean I—” Harry stutters blushing. 

Louis laughs loudly clutching his chest and sitting on the mattress on the floor that he’s been sleeping on. “Calm down, pretty boy, we all do it,” Louis says. “I would love to catch you wanking, but I’m just not sure I’d be able to control myself in the way Gemma would like me to if I did.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Harry blurts, then he realises what he said and widens his eyes. “I mean—I think it wouldn’t be so bad if, uh, if we were to, um, get better acquainted.”

“Babe, I would love to get more than acquainted with you,” Louis smirks standing up and walking over to sit by Harry. “Thing is, I value my life more.” Louis laughs patting Harry’s thigh. 

Harry places his hand over Louis’ on his thigh, and strokes the back of it lightly “We wouldn’t have to tell Gemma,” he breathes into Louis’ ear, kissing behind it slightly. 

“Where’s this confidence come from, sweetheart?” Louis says tilting his head back slightly to look at Harry. “You’re going to make me a stuttering mess.”

“Oh, I’m sure I could do more than that,” Harry tells him trailing kisses down his throat. 

“You really want to play this game?” Louis asks raising his eyebrows and bringing his hand off Harry’s lap. 

Harry nods his head eagerly and stops kissing Louis’ neck to look at him in anticipation. 

“Baby, you were a stuttering mess the first time we met,” Louis reminds him, whispering in his ear, licking the shell of Harry’s ear as he does. “I can make it even worse than that.”

“Please,” Harry begs tilting his head slightly more toward Louis. 

“I could make you a quivering mess every time we were in the same room, I can leave you in anticipation so much so that you’ll have nothing else to do but come begging to me, begging me to fuck you,” Louis tells him running his hand lightly over Harry’s leg as he kissed his ear. 

“Yes,” Harry gasps. “Please.”

“You’d be like putty in my hands, darling,” Louis breathes. “I could make you so frustrated that you’d want to drag me to your room, lock to door and ride me until you physically couldn’t anymore.”

Harry hums, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. Louis runs his hands over Harry’s thighs and presses slightly over the bulge in his trousers. Harry lets out a small moan. “Please, Louis,” he begs. 

“You’re so lovely,” Louis says kissing his cheek. Louis runs his hands over Harry’s trousers a few more times, kissing his cheek every so often before he pulls his face away and smiles when he sees Harry’s flushes cheeks and eye closed. 

“Gemma told me I wasn’t allowed to mess you around,” Louis says pulling away from Harry despite Harry’s pout. 

“Louis,” Harry whines. 

“Darling, you don’t seem like the fuck them and leave them type of boy,” Louis says. “Those are the boys I usually have, no emotional attachments.”

Harry pouts his lips into a frown, looking down at his lap narrowing his eyes slightly at the bulge still in his trousers. 

“But,” Louis says placing his finger under Harry’s chin and tilting it up to face him. “I like you, and I’d quite like to see if this were to go anywhere.”

“Really?” Harry grins. 

Louis nods his head and leans in to kiss Harry’s cheek. “I’m not the romance type of guy, I’d really like to fuck you but I think Gemma would murder me if I broke your heart,” he explains. “I’m not saying I want a relationship, I came here yesterday and this is the first time we properly got to know each other. But, I want to see what’ll happen between us.”

“Yeah, anything,” Harry says nodding his head. 

“Calm down, babe,” Louis laughs. “What I’m trying to say is, lets have fun while I’m here and if nothing comes of it, no hard feelings?”

“Yeah, whatever you want,” Harry agrees grabbing Louis’ hand and kissing the back of it. 

“Harry, you need to realise what you’re agreeing to, okay?” Louis sighs shaking his head slightly. “You’re lovely and I really like you so I don’t want you to get hurt. You’re really fit and _fuck_ , I’d love to just fuck you right now, but I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I like you,” Harry tells him. “You’re very nice, I can see why Gemma chose you as a best friend.”

“I know, I’m amazing,” Louis grins. “You okay with that? No commitment until we know each other better?”

Harry nods his head smiling widely. “You’re way too hot for me to pass up this opportunity.”

“Opportunity?” Louis laughs. “I hope that’s not all I am to you.”

“Obviously, I’m using you just so I can tell all my friends that I’m seeing someone who is twenty-one,” Harry says sarcastically rolling his eyes. 

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m not twenty-one yet, darling,” Louis grins slinging his arm over Harry’s shoulder, he pulls Harry closer to him and only laughs when their heads bump together. “You’re ahead of the game, still got two days of my youth left.”

“Twenty-one isn’t even that old.”

“Older than you,” Louis pouts his lips, removing his arm from Harry’s shoulder and crossing them over his chest.

“I’ll be twenty-one one day, as well,” Harry reasons. “You have to grow up some time, you can’t be the same age forever.”

Louis turns his head back to look at Harry and smiles wickedly. “Actually,” he says holding his finger up. “You can, Peter Pan did it.”

“Well go off to Neverland and be Peter Pan then,” Harry says rolling his eyes. 

“You can be my Wendy,” Louis grins grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling the both of them so they are stood up. 

Harry rolls his eyes but goes willingly when Louis spins him around and grabs him by the waist once he’s stopped spinning. 

“I’d better go and find Gem,” Louis whispers kissing Harry’s cheek. “Otherwise she’ll come and find me, and I’d rather she didn’t find us together.”

Laughing Harry leans to kiss Louis on the forehead before pushing him toward the door. “Go on then,” he smiles. “Be gone with you.”

Louis blows a kiss to Harry before darting back through the door, Harry smiles as the door closes behind Louis before walking back to sit on the bed. He collapses back against the bed so he’s lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling and all he can seem to think about his how perfect Louis’ lips were and how screwed he actually is. 

***

That night Harry rolls over in his sleep trying to get comfortable before he huffs and turns to look at his clock that reads 3:07. He rubs his eyes while reaching out his hand to the side of the bed to try and find his phone. Once he’s found it he turns the brightness down so he doesn’t disturb Louis and flicks through his Twitter, tweeting _Can’t sleep. Need sheep._ and smiling to himself. After browsing through all of his social media sites, he puts his phone back on charge and glances back at the clock again, this time it reads 3:39 and he sighs. 

“Can’t sleep?” Louis whispers from his place on the floor. 

Harry looks down at where he is on the floor and shakes his head. “No, can’t really get comfy, to be honest.”

“Me neither,” Louis says. Louis then gets up from his mattress and walks toward Harry’s bed. He gestures down at the bed before Harry nods his head wildly. Smiling, Louis gets into Harry’s bed and positions himself so that he is lying on his side facing Harry, who is also lying on his side. 

“A little birdy told me you think I’m fit,” Louis whispers grinning. 

“Who?” Harry asks. 

Louis rolls his eyes and brings his hand up and places it on Harry’s waist. “I do have access to YouTube you know, and if my best friend’s little brother is a star then I’m going to watch his videos,” Louis smiles while lightly rubbing circles on Harry’s hip where his top has risen. 

“Oh my god,” Harry mumbles before leaning forward and burying his face in his hands. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be, love,” Louis says tilting Harry’s chin up with his finger. “I quite enjoyed watching you talk about me.”

Harry stays quiet while Louis moves slowly toward where Harry is lying on the bed, cuddling close to his chest. “You’re so animated with you hands, it drives me insane,” Louis continues burying his face in Harry’s neck and reaching for his hands to intertwine their fingers together. 

“Yeah?” Harry breathes, curling his body towards Louis’.

“Yeah,” Louis agrees nodding his head slightly. “I imagine you’re quite good with your hands.”

Harry laughs loudly before his eyes widen and he places his hand over his mouth in shock. “I’ve never made that sound before,” he admits.

“You flatter me,” Louis says bringing his head out of Harry’s neck. “You don’t need to tell me, I’m hilarious.”

“Modesty is clearly your best trait,” Harry whispers rolling his eyes. “I don’t want to toot my own horn but I have been told that I am _very_ talented with my hands.”

“I would love to find out, Styles,” Louis grins leaning closer to Harry’s face, their lips inches apart. “So tempting.”

“Screw it,” Harry mutters before closing the distance in between them. Louis brings his hand up to the back of Harry’s head and runs it through his hair while he kisses him. Harry moans slightly into the kiss when Louis tugs a piece of his hair and pushes his body closer into Louis’. 

“You’re fucking amazing,” Louis tells him as he pulls away, biting Harry’s bottom lip as he does. 

Harry’s eyes open in a haze and he looks up at Louis through a heavy lidded gaze, his mouth still parted. “Kiss me,” he whispers. 

Grinning Louis leans forward once more and positions himself on top of Harry as they kiss. He moves his hands up and down over Harry’s waist before he moves his hands to grab at the bottom of Harry’s top, pulling it up hinting to Harry to take it off. Harry pulls away from his lips slightly while he pulls off his top but his eyes remain closed as he does. 

Once they have taken off Harry’s top and were back to lying on their sides facing each other, exchanging lazy kisses with Harry’s head lying in the crook of Louis’ elbow. Louis moves his hands down to where Harry is now only wearing his boxers, he rubs his hand lightly over the bulge smiling when he hears Harry’s breathe hitch. 

“I’m going to wank you off now, okay?” Louis asks. He grins wickedly when all he gets in response is a low moan from Harry. 

Louis slips his hand inside Harry’s boxers and stokes his dick until it begins to fill up in his hand. He strokes Harry slowly paying careful attention to the tip, which he constantly rubs his thumb over. Harry’s moans get louder and more frequent after Louis has been stroking him for a few minutes. 

“Shh, love,” Louis laughs. “Your parents are in the next room.”

Harry groans and buries his head more in Louis’ arm, he doesn’t moan again but he keeps his mouth wide open as Louis continues to wank him off, his breath hitches slightly as he gets closer. 

“’m close,” he breathes. “Really close, ‘m close _fuck_ going to come.”

Smiling Louis continues to watch Harry closely as his eyes close but his mouth remains open, occasionally hitching his breath as Louis wanks him through his orgasm. 

“So good,” Louis says bringing his hand up from Harry’s dick to the pool of come on his stomach. He wipes his finger through it before lifting it up to his mouth and sucking the come off. “You taste delightful, darling.”

Harry laughs and buries his head in Louis arm. “Who even are you?” he whispers into Louis’ skin before kissing his arm. “That was lovely, thanks.”

“Are you thanking me?” Louis asks laughing. 

“Seems like the right thing to do,” Harry grins shrugging his shoulders. 

They both laugh together quietly before Harry leans over the side of the bed and reaches onto the floor to find his dirty top he threw there earlier. Once he’s grabbed it he wipes the come off his stomach and the bed sheet and throws the top once again on the floor. 

Louis smiles and opens his arms gesturing for Harry to cuddle him, but Harry faces away from him before glancing back at him and smiling. “Little spoon?” he asks and Louis grins moving closer to Harry. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and buries his nose into Harry’s hair, breathing in his scent before he closes his eyes and falls asleep. 

***

The next few days go in the same manner, Louis and Harry completely winding each other up sexually. They see how far they can go in front of Harry’s parents before one of them cracks and makes up an excuse to go and wank in the bathroom. They then pay each other back in the night when everyone else is asleep, whispering in each other’s ears, exchanging kisses and quiet blowjobs. 

It gets to Louis’ birthday on Christmas Eve when Harry feels like he may in a little out of his depth. He wakes Louis up with a morning blowjob before they both head downstairs. Anne, Robin and Gemma are already all waiting in the kitchen with breakfast on the table, as soon as they see Louis they all cheer and say their happy birthdays, hugging Louis in turn. 

It happens when Harry is giving Louis his present; Harry not knowing what to get Louis had gotten him a box of little things that he thought Louis might enjoy. The first was a cat key ring that was also a torch and meowed every time you pressed the button for the torch, he’d also gotten him a mug with David Beckham’s face on it and other bits and bobs. It’s when Louis looks at Harry with his eyes crinkling slightly that Harry realises that he does actually really like Louis, maybe a little bit more than just secret blowjobs and quiet kisses. 

“Happy birthday, babe,” he whispers in Louis’ ear when Louis hugs him in thanks. He reaches down and pinches Louis’ bum secretly, glancing at his family as he pulls away and he grins when he sees that they all didn’t notice.

That day Gemma had arranged to go out for lunch with her old school friends, she did invite Louis but he declined saying he’d rather not be around strangers. Anne and Robin also went out to do some last minute shopping so Harry and Louis were left home alone. 

After Harry had cooked them both some lunch they sat down in the lounge with the TV on in the background and Harry browsing the Internet with Louis cuddled into his side. Checking through his Twitter interactions Harry realised that he still hadn’t done the twitcam he promised his followers. 

Louis, who was reading Harry’s interactions from where his head was resting on Harry’s shoulder, sighed. “You can do it if you want, babe,” he tells Harry. “I’ll just stay out of the frame.”

“No,” Harry says shaking his head. “Do it with me?”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Louis admits folding his arms in on himself. 

“You won’t be, please,” Harry begs widening his eyes. “Besides, I’m sure they’d be happy to see you and see if you’re just as fit as I have been saying you are.”

Louis grins widely and nods his head; he sits himself next to Harry, close but not leaning on him in a way that could be interpreted to be romantic. Although he does press their thighs tightly together and rests the laptop over both of their laps, while Harry sends out a tweet alerting his followers of his twitcam in five minutes with a special guest. 

“Are you sure this is what you want to be doing on your birthday?” Harry asks while setting up the page. 

“What else would I be doing?” Louis laughs. 

“Don’t know,” Harry shrugs. “I could’ve taken you out to dinner.”

“Want to wine and dine me?” Louis grins. “I think that was supposed to happen before you got into my pants.”

Harry shoves Louis lightly before running his hands through his hair and starting the twitcam. “Hi everyone!” he greets. “I’m with Louis and it’s his birthday today, so this has to be one of my best twitcams because I have to impress him and keep him entertained or I’m a rubbish host.”

Louis rolls his eyes and watches fondly as Harry answers some of the questions coming through and talks to his followers smiling widely as he does. 

“How did we meet?” Harry says reading off a question. “Well, as I have told you lot before, Louis is my sister’s roommate and best friend, so I’ve known about him since she started uni, but we properly met in the summer when we visited his and Gem’s new flat.”

“Should’ve seen this one,” Louis says pointing to Harry. “He was a right stuttering mess, couldn’t even form a sentence, it was very flattering to my ego.”

“Shove off, Lou,” Harry groans. “I didn’t expect you to be so fit.”

“See,” Louis tells the camera gesturing to Harry. “He does wonders for my ego.”

Harry rolls his eyes and turns his attention back toward the comment section, which is going crazy with pleas to kiss. Harry scrunches his nose and leans up toward Louis’ ear. “They want us to kiss, but I’m not sure if I am comfortable with that,” he whispers. 

“That’s fine,” Louis whispers smiling. “I don’t really want to either.”

Oh. Harry frowns slightly and turns his attention back toward the camera talking animatedly about what he’s going to do tomorrow and his favourite parts of Christmas. 

They both sit and talk to the camera for a little while longer before Harry says that it’s over, they both say goodbye to everyone and wish them a merry Christmas before closing the twitcam. 

“Well that wasn’t too bad, was it?” Louis asks clapping his hands together. 

“No,” Harry says quietly shaking his head. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Louis asks him concerned. 

Harry nods his head, moving slightly away from Louis so that his arm falls off Harry’s shoulder. “Think I’m going to lie down for a bit, I’m really tired.”

“Oh,” Louis says. “Okay, hope you feel better soon.”

Smiling slightly at Louis, Harry stands up and walks toward his bedroom leaving Louis watching TV alone in the lounge. Once he gets upstairs he sits himself on the edge of the bed and buries his head into his hands groaning quietly. 

He huffs loudly before he pushes himself backward onto the bed lying so he’s looking up at the ceiling. He runs through everything in his head, everything he could have done wrong to make Louis not want him. Harry knew, obviously he knew that when he was getting into this with Louis it wasn’t exactly an exclusive relationship. He knew that they wouldn’t be shouting it from the rooftops any time soon, but it still hurt. 

He was _so_ stupid. 

Gemma told him about Louis’ reputation with boys, she told him about how many he would bring home and never see again. He knew what he was getting into but he didn’t care so long as he had a little bit of Louis’ attention. 

***

That night was quite awkward between the two of them, not long after Harry had gone upstairs; Gemma had come home and seen Louis in a mood on the sofa. She’d tried to get out of him what was wrong but he just remained silent, pouting his lips sadly. After Anne and Robin had got home, they started cooking the dinner for Louis’ birthday meal. 

Gemma realised after Harry had been called down for dinner and came down in a similar mood to Louis, that there may be something more going on between them than they were letting on. 

Anne sat the two of them next to each other at dinner and they exchanged small conversation, but not s much as they had the night before or as they used to. Things were also extremely tense when they went to bed that night, Louis didn’t climb into Harry’s bed like he had the night before. 

“Louis?” Harry whispers into the darkness. 

“Yeah?” Louis whispers back, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

“Are we okay?” he asked leaning over the edge of the bed to look at Louis. 

Louis nodded his head looking back at Harry. “I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“I just feel really distant from you,” Harry admitted. 

Sighing Louis sat up in his bed, looking over to Harry who gestured for Louis to come into bed with him. Louis grinned and stood up before crawling into Harry’s bed and smiling when Harry immediately wrapped himself around Louis. 

“I miss you,” Harry admits. “You’re right next to me and I miss you.”

“I know,” Louis says nodding his head. “Me too.”

“Why didn’t you kiss me earlier?”

“Don’t know,” Louis shrugs cuddling his body closer to Harry’s. “Didn’t want it to be on camera, I guess.”

“Why?” Harry asks curling his hand around Louis’ arm, stroking lightly over his skin. 

“It’s private,” Louis says looking down at Harry’s chest. “Not something for them, something for us, yeah?”

“Okay,” Harry smiles widely. 

Louis brings his arm around Harry’s waist and pulls Harry closer to him. He strokes his hand over Harry’s waist and kisses his ear lightly. 

“I really like you,” he whispers to Harry. “I just want to establish what this is first before we tell anyone.”

“Whatever you want,” Harry whispers. “Just let me know when you figure it out, so I know what’s going on.”

Harry leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Harry’s lips, he then turns positioning himself back against Louis’ chest. He closes his eyes and grins when he feels Louis arm settle around his waist and over his chest. Harry intertwines their fingers together, Louis grins as he does and presses a small kiss behind Harry’s ear. 

“Goodnight,” Louis whispers. 

Harry hums back in response burying his face further in the pillow and falling asleep quickly.

***

Christmas comes and goes quickly, they wake up early in the morning and have just enough time for Louis to dive back into his bed on the floor before Gemma comes barging into their room. 

“Merry Christmas,” she grins jumping onto Louis’ bed and lying on top of him. “Come on, princess, time to open presents.”

After all of their presents have been opened, Anne starts making breakfast while Gemma, Harry and Louis go out to play in the snow. 

They all decide to make a snowman, but around half way through making their snowman Gemma complains that she’s too cold and goes inside to warm up and get changed ready for the Christmas dinner. 

Harry and Louis stay outside and finish making their snowman, once it’s finished they stand closely next to each other and look at their snowman. 

“Perfect,” Harry grins, wrapping a scarf around the snowman’s neck. 

“I completely agree,” Louis says grinning. He leans down slowly behind Harry and grabs a pile of snow in his hand, he brings it up and laughs and he places it right on top of Harry’s head. 

“Oh god,” Harry shivers; he turns around to Louis with a wicked grin. “It’s on.”

They throw snowballs at each other for a while before Harry bends over out of breath and holds his hands up in defeat. 

“I’m tired,” Harry says frowning up at Louis. 

“Baby,” Louis whines. “Do you think I’ll let you off that easily?” Louis laughs as he walks over to Harry, Harry groans as Louis tackles him to the floor lying on top of him. 

“Tell me that I’m the best,” Louis tells Harry brushing the snow off Harry’s face. “Tell me I’m the winner, then I’ll get off you.”

Harry rolls his eyes and leans up to kiss Louis on the cheek. “You’re the winner and the best person I know.”

“Not sure if that’s enough, darling,” Louis laughs. He looks down at Harry who frowns up at him. 

“Please?” Harry frowns. “My back is getting cold.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Louis says sarcastically. “Kiss me and I’ll let you up.”

Harry sighs and leans up slightly connecting his and Louis’ lips. They both grin into the kiss, their teeth clashing together as they laugh. Harry runs his hands up Louis’ sides biting Louis’ bottom lip lightly. 

Pulling away from the kiss Louis grins widely. “That might have been our worst kiss ever,” Louis says. 

“I liked it,” Harry says kisses both of Louis’ cheeks.

“We better get up,” Louis says glancing carefully back at the house. “In case your mum or Gem sees.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighs as Louis gets up and starts walking toward the house. Harry kicks the snow as he walks and carries himself up the stairs toward the shower. 

The rest of the day is spent eating food and watching Christmas films. Harry only feels slightly lonely and annoyed when Louis doesn’t come to cuddle up to him on the sofa but instead decides to sit on the other sofa next to Gemma. 

He tries not to hold it against Louis like he did last time; Louis wasn’t really doing anything wrong. They hadn’t agreed to be anything more than they already were, so Harry was really expecting too much. He just couldn’t help it, not when Louis was so perfect, when he smiled at Harry all the time and kissed him in such a way that made Harry feel so special. 

When they cuddled up together that night, their stomach full and eyes tired things weren’t as awkward as they were before, and they exchanged slow kisses just like they usually did. 

Pulling away Harry opened his eyes and gently brought his hand up to Louis’ face, his fingers running gently down Louis’ cheek. “You and Gem are leaving after New Year aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Louis says leaning into Harry’s hand. “We have more than enough time left, don’t you worry, darling.”

“What’re we going to do when you go back?” Harry asks hesitantly. 

Louis shrugs his shoulders and kisses Harry’s nose. “We’ll figure it out when the time comes,” he says smiling. 

“Yeah,” Harry agrees turning away from Louis and frowning. “We’ll figure it out,” he mumbles sadly. 

“Baby,” Louis sighs scooting closer to Harry and wrapping his arms around him from behind, burying his face in Harry’s neck. “We’ll be fine.”

“If you say so,” Harry mutters before closing his eyes. 

Louis sighs quietly, burying his face further into Harry’s neck kissing him three times before closing his eyes as well and falling asleep.

***

For Louis and Harry the next few days are completely bliss, Harry puts the fact that nothing will likely come of his and Louis’ relationship to the back of his mind and just focuses on making the most of the time he has left with Louis. They give each other blowjobs before bed and one will wake up the other with one. Yet they act completely natural around Anne, Gemma and Robin, only coming together in the night when everyone else is asleep. 

Harry loves it, well he loves it to a certain extent, he loves the fact that him and Louis talk about anything at night, he loves that he has someone who he can consider a best friend but also gives him blowjobs. But, he hates the fact that they still haven’t confronted what this is, it makes him feel guilty every time he sees Gemma and Louis laughing together because he knows that they’re both betraying Gemma’s trust by not telling her. 

He tries to be a subtle as possible around Gemma, only pinching Louis’ bum when he’s sure no one is looking and exchanging quick kisses when no one else is in the room. 

The only problem is Gemma is not stupid. She actually prides herself in the fact that she knows both her brother and Louis extremely well. She honestly finds it laughable how stupid they both think she is and also how sneaky they think they’re being. They were stupid enough to share a snog in the front garden when they windows of the kitchen face it and Gemma was filling up the kettle, meaning that she saw the two of them together. Since then she’s been watching the two of them carefully, noticing especially how tense they were around each other at a certain point then how at ease they were. 

The thing with Harry is that he is the worst actor in the world. 

Gemma notices the longing stares he gives Louis, how his hand lingers on Louis’ knee when he gets up off the sofa, or how they both conveniently decide to go to bed at exactly the same time. It only really becomes a problem for her when it’s beginning to approach New Year and Harry’s glances are getting sadder and sadder. 

She decides to confront Louis the afternoon before New Year’s Eve, to tell him that she’s not fucking stupid and that she doesn’t really have out threats lightly. 

“Princess,” she calls into the lounge where Louis and Harry are sitting waiting for Anne and Robin to get home with food. “Can I talk to you a minute?”

Louis looks at Harry with furrowed eyebrows before standing up and shrugging his shoulders, walking toward Gemma into the kitchen.

“Am I stupid?” she asks him when he sits down at the counter. 

“No,” Louis says hesitantly. “Is this a trick question?”

“Clearly you think I’m stupid,” she says raising her eyebrow. “Because clearly you think that you and Harry are amazing at keeping secrets when both of you are possibly the worst liars I’ve ever met, maybe Harry more so than you.”

“What are you on about?” Louis asks confused. 

“The fact you’re fucking my little brother,” she hisses. 

Louis widens his eyes and opens his mouth in shock. “Gem, it’s not what you think.”

“So if I go in the lounge right now and ask Harry if there is anything going on between the two of you he will be able to confidently tell me no without stuttering?” she questions narrowing her eyes slightly. 

“Not exactly,” Louis shakes his head before sighing. “It’s complicated.”

“You’ve put your dick in his arse, what’s so complicated about that?” she mutters. 

“What?” Louis says shocked. “I haven’t had sex with him.”

Gemma raises her eyebrows in question and Louis rolls his eyes. 

“I’ve done shit with him that I’m not going to tell you about,” he tells her. “But I haven’t actually slept with him.”

“How long?” she asks grabbing two mugs from the cupboard and flicking the kettle on. 

“Gem, you don’t really need to know the details,” he tries.

“ _How long?_ ” she grits out. 

“Day after we got here,” Louis sighs looking down at his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“What the fuck?” Gemma says looking at him. “I told you not to fuck around with him.”

Louis shook his head sadly, looking up at Gemma and pouting his lip. “I tried, Gem,” he tells her. “I really did try.”

“A day? You tried for a day,” she bites back. “Must’ve been really fucking hard for you.”

“Gem,” he whines. “I’m really sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“No, you’re right, I’m not,” he sighs. “I’m sorry I hid it from you and I’m sorry it’s your brother, but I’m not sorry for anything I’ve done with him.”

Gemma sighs and finishes making their tea handing Louis a mug. “It’s weird,” Gemma says. “He’s really happy and I know it’s because of you. I’m just sad that neither of you told me.”

“It’s my fault, I told him not to tell anyone,” Louis admits. “I wanted to see where it would go first.”

“The only thing I told you not to do when we came here was try anything on with my brother,” she says slowly. “He gets attached, and you’re not staying here forever and lets face it your track record isn’t exactly screaming commitment.”

“I know,” Louis sighs. “I told him that.”

“And you thought he’d listen?” Gemma says furrowing her eyebrows. “Harry is silly, he doesn’t listen to reason. He falls too fast and always ends up disappointed, I told you what happened with Sophie and with Connor, I can’t believe you still tried it with him after everything I’ve told you.”

“I like him,” Louis admits.

“That’s not the problem,” Gemma huffs. “The problem is that Harry always likes someone twice as much as they like him, you haven’t had to comfort him crying, you don’t realise how much it fucking hurts to see him sad. I try so fucking hard to build him up and you just come along and you’re going to ruin everything.”

Louis gets up from his stool and walks toward Gemma who has her back to him facing the sink. He wraps his arms around her from behind, leaning his head onto her shoulder and sighing into her neck. 

“I do like him,” Louis whispers. “If it upsets you that I’m with your brother I’ll end it.”

“It’s not the fact he’s my brother,” Gemma sighs, turning around in Louis arms and burying her head in his shoulder. “It’s the fact that I’ve seen him torn up over relationships and I don’t want him to be sad over you.”

“Oh Gem,” Louis says sadly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

She brings her head out from his shoulder and looks up at him with sad eyes. “If you fight, don’t make me choose,” she whispers running her hand down his cheek. “The chances are if you make me choose, I’ll choose him and I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not losing me,” Louis says leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “Not now, not ever.”

“Don’t hurt him.”

Louis nods his hand and wraps her back up in his arms running his hand lightly over her back. She leans his head out of his chest and looks up before running her hand down his cheek, patting it lightly before walking off upstairs. 

Breathing out a long breath Louis stands in the kitchen for a few moments composing himself before putting his own mug of cold tea in the sink and walking back toward the lounge. 

“I heard it all,” Harry says from his place on the floor his back facing Louis and he walks into the lounge. “You don’t have to repeat it.”

“I can’t believe she knew,” Louis laughs sitting down next to Harry.

“Obviously we’re just rubbish liars,” Harry smiles intertwining their fingers together. 

Louis leans his head onto Harry’s shoulder and sighs. 

“What happens now?” Harry asks. 

“I don’t know,” Louis admits. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this anymore.”

Harry leans back and away from Louis looking at him with wide eyes. “What?” he whispers, his voice cracking slightly. 

“I mean, you’re Gemma’s little brother,” Louis says looking down at the carpet. “It was wrong to start something with you.”

“Are you fucking with me?”

“It’s been good, fun even, but like what Gemma said is true,” he says looking at Harry. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“ _Fun_?” Harry hisses. “Well as long as I have been a good bit of fun for you over Christmas then that’s fine.”

“Harry, you know that’s not what I meant,” Louis says reaching out his arm for Harry’s. 

Harry glares at him and moves away further. “No,” he spits. “I’m not sure what you do mean, Louis.”

“Babe, don’t do this,” Louis pleads. 

“Do what? You’re the one who wants to end things,” Harry reminds him. “I’m just making it easier for you.”

Harry stands up and walks toward the door, Louis sighs and gets up and follows him grabbing him before he can go up the stairs, he spins him around so he is facing him. “Harry, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Louis says looking intently at Harry who refuses to meet his eyes. “I’m an arsehole, being with me is no good for you.”

“You don’t get to choose what’s good for me,” Harry tells him looking up icily at him. “Funny that, you don’t want to hurt me, yet that’s exactly what you’re doing right now.”

“I’m trying to do what’s easiest for the both of us.”

“Running away from your problems is just _so_ much easier than actually fighting for something you want,” Harry says sarcastically. “You’re a fucking coward.”

“I’m not running away from my problems,” Louis glares at him. 

Harry rolls his eyes and laughs bitterly. “Like fuck you’re not,” he spits. “You don’t want either of us to get hurt when you leave to go back to uni so you just decide to end things now. That’s more or less the definition of running away from your problems.” Harry yanks his arm from Louis’ grasp and walks up toward his bedroom. 

“Harry, please,” Louis calls weakly after him. He hears Harry’s door slam and looks sadly at the floor; he carries himself up to Gemma’s room and sits sadly on her bed for the rest of the day. He listens and keeps watch for Harry, looking at his door every time he passes, but Harry doesn’t come out of his room for the rest of the day. 

Louis tries his hardest not to show Gemma how sad he is, he tries to make sure she doesn’t figure out what’s happened. But, he is a rubbish liar and she gets it out of him in the end, she cuddles him to her and lets him rest his head of her shoulder and he sniffles into her t-shirt. Louis ends up staying in Gemma’s room that night, reaching his hand out to find Gemma’s and clutching it tightly trying hard not to think about the fact he’d much rather be holding Harry’s hand. 

***

“What am I supposed to do, Niall?” Harry sniffles into the phone that night. 

“I’ll tell you what you do,” Niall begins. “Fuck ‘im, if he doesn’t want you, screw him, forget about him, he’s a twat.”

“You don’t even know him,” Harry chuckles slightly. “He’s actually really nice.”

“Not when he’s making my best friend cry.”

“I’m being silly,” Harry says. “Shouldn’t be crying over some guy, it’s New Year’s Eve tomorrow I should be happy.”

“Yeah, yeah, new year, new me, same old shit everyone says,” Niall huffs. “The thing is just because it’s a new year doesn’t mean the feelings from the last year suddenly disappear, if you want to be upset because some guy is being a dickhead then be upset, no one can stop you from being upset.”

“I love you,” Harry grins into the phone. “You always know what to say.”

“Love you, too,” Niall says. “Now, if you really want to forget about the dickhead, I’ve got a mate Nathan who is single and lonely this new year.”

“Like me then?”

“Exactly,” Niall laughs. 

“Are you only suggesting we get together because we both like boys?” Harry asks sceptically. 

“I’m not stupid, mate,” Niall says and Harry can tell he’s rolling his eyes. “I think you’ll get along whether you decide to be friends or something more, he likes the same shit you listen to.”

“I like my music taste,” Harry frowns. 

“Yeah and so will he,” Niall laughs. “I just think you’ll get along, you’re like amazingly similar, I don’t know why I haven’t introduced you two before.”

“Okay,” Harry agrees. “I’ll meet you two tomorrow for lunch, yeah? The pub we always go to?”

“Yeah, I’ll get him to come.”

“Right, good, I’ll see you then, bye,” Harry says bringing the phone away from his ear. He hears Niall say a quick goodbye before he hangs up the phone and looks down at the empty bed on the floor sighing loudly and throwing himself back against the bed. 

He buries himself underneath the duvet and scrunches his eyes closed trying to fall asleep his attempts fail though. He ends up waiting up until three in the morning just to see if Louis will try to come back into the room, when he doesn’t he sighs and closes his eyes, falling asleep. 

***

Harry is enjoying himself having food with Nathan and Niall, Nathan is really nice as well and the two of them have so much in common, but Harry’s not sure that they are really clicking in the romantic sense. He also feels somewhat guilty over the fact that the only reason he is really here and meeting Nathan is just to spite Louis and that’s not really fair on Nathan. 

“How long have you known Niall for?” Harry asks Nathan smiling at him before putting a chip in his mouth. 

“Not long, around three or four months or so,” Nathan says looking at Niall for confirmation. “We met at a bar, I tried to pull him, he kissed me before deciding that as nice as kissing a man was he thinks he is definitely straight. He apologised a lot and bought me a drink to make up for it.”

“You didn’t tell me you’d kissed another guy,” Harry says shocked turning to look at Niall. 

Niall smiles shrugging his shoulders and taking a swig of his pint. “Didn’t think it was important,” he admits. “Nathan is fit and when he leaned in I wasn’t going to say no, it was a very enjoyable kiss.”

Harry rolls his eyes and turns back to his burger and chips, looking up to Niall and Nathan to see Nathan constantly giving Niall side-glances. He looks sadly at Nathan who catches his look and shrugs his shoulders frowning slightly. He felt bad, Nathan clearly still liked Niall, even if only a little bit, Louis was reachable for Harry but Niall wasn’t for Nathan, or maybe he was, who knows. 

“Hey mate,” Niall says nudging Harry’s waist. “Isn’t that your sister?”

Harry looks over to the door where Niall is pointing and widens his eyes when he realises that Gemma is walking in with Louis dragging his feet behind her. He turns around quickly and looks down at the table.

“I’m assuming the guy is that dickhead?” Niall says glaring over to Louis slightly. 

“Niall,” Harry hisses. “Stop looking, I don’t want them to notice us.”

“Who is it?” Nathan asks. 

“It’s complicated,” Harry sighs, turning back to look at Louis for a moment. “He’s like an ex but not really at the same time. He broke it off with me yesterday because he’d rather us finish now than have to endure a long distance relationship when he goes back to uni.” Harry tells him turning back to look at the table.

“That sucks,” Nathan says bringing his hand up onto the table and placing it over Harry’s. “Is this dinner you trying to get over him?”

“Maybe,” Harry admits. “I’m not sure.”

Nathan turns himself back to glance at Louis who is looking over at their table with furrowed eyebrows; Nathan turns back and shares a wicked look with Niall. “I can help you make him jealous if you want,” Nathan says.

“No,” Harry says shaking his head. “That would be mean to him and I don’t want to use you like that.”

“Harry, don’t be like that,” Niall huffs. “He made you cry yesterday, I think you get to make him a little bit angry.”

“I don’t know,” Harry says nervously. 

Nathan sighs and moves his chair closer to Harry’s wrapping an arm around his waist and tucking a curl behind his ear. “It’s not using me if I agree to it,” he whispers in Harry’s ear. 

“He can’t look away from this table,” Niall whispers grinning at the two of them.

“See it’s working,” Nathan whispers, pulling away from Harry and kissing the side of his head as he does. He keeps his arm around Harry’s waist and leans in closer to him for the next few minutes, Harry eats his food hesitantly making sure not to turn his head back to look at Louis. 

“He’s been looking at this table since he realised it was you, Harry,” Niall says laughing slightly. “There’s no doubting he likes you, mate, I think I can see steam coming from his ears.”

Harry buries his face in his hands and groans. “I’m such a bad person,” he sighs. 

“No you’re not,” Nathan says leaning over to brush his lips across Harry’s cheek. “If so, then I must also be a terrible person for hoping this will make Niall jealous as well,” he whispers quietly into Harry’s ear and winks as he pulls away. 

Looking up Harry sees Niall looking at them both with his eyebrows furrowed and chuckles slightly, leaning more into Nathan. 

“Harry,” Niall whispers glancing quickly over to Louis who’s got his fists clenched. “Put your arm around Nathan or kiss him or something.”

Harry decides to just put his arm around Nathan’s waist and lean his head on his shoulder, he feels Nathan place a kiss on the top of his head and glances over to Niall who’s eyes are wide. 

“What?” Harry asks nervously. 

“He’s coming over,” Niall whispers. “Gemma is pissing herself.”

Freezing in his seat, Harry stares at Niall with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He feels a hand on his arm, he looks up to Louis who grabs his arm and pulls his away from the table and out of the door. 

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” Louis hisses out as he pushes Harry against the wall of the pub outside. 

“What are _you_ doing?” Harry says harshly. “I was enjoying myself.”

“Fuck off,” Louis spits. “You were dangling that boy in front of me like a piece of meat, I know what you were doing.”

“And what was that?” Harry says glaring.

Louis glares back at Harry, he brings his arms up and places them on either side of Harry’s head against the wall, trapping him there. “You were trying to make me jealous.”

“Seems to have worked,” Harry smirks looking up and down at Louis’ body trapping him against the wall. “You’ve gone all caveman on me.”

“Piss off,” Louis says. “Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Harry bites back. “You don’t want me.”

“I never fucking said that,” Louis groans turning away from Harry slightly. 

Harry rolls his eyes and grabs at Louis shirt turning him slightly so he is facing Harry. “It was implied when you said you didn’t want to do whatever we were doing anymore.”

“Screw what I said,” Louis spits. “You're fucking mine.”

Harry grins slightly looking at Louis whose eyes are still narrowed before he laughs loudly. “I think this is the definition of caveman, babe,” he chuckles wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. 

“Why would you do that to me?” Louis frowns looking up at Harry. 

“Dunno,” Harry shrugs running his hand over Louis’ face. “Why would you break up with me?”

“I was trying to do what’s best for you,” Louis sighs. 

“What you did wasn’t what was best for me, I was really upset,” Harry admits frowning. “What’s best for me is to be with you.”

“Harry,” Louis sighs bringing his hand up and brushes it gently down Harry’s cheek. “I do really like you.”

Harry sighs and looks down to the floor, “I’m sensing a but coming somewhere.”

“ _But_ , I’m an arsehole,” Louis admits lifting Harry’s chin up with his finger so Harry is looking at him. “I’m shit at relationships.”

“Maybe,” Harry hums. “But is anyone actually good at relationships?”

Louis grins and bites his lip slightly looking up at Harry through his eyelashes, he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t really think he needs to; Harry says all the right things anyway. 

“What actually constitutes a good relationship?” Harry continues. “To me it’s that you both like each other and want each other to be happy, whatever it takes.”

“That is true,” Louis smiles kissing the back of Harry’s hand.

“And are we both happy now?” Harry asks and Louis shakes his head. “Thought not.”

They both grin widely at each other, Louis’ eyes crinkling at the sides. Harry leans his head forward slightly so that his breath falls on Louis’ lips. “All you have to do is say you don’t want me,” Harry whispers against his lips. 

“Impossible,” Louis whispers back before closing the gap in between them. 

Louis wraps his arms tightly around Harry’s waist, laughing against his mouth when Harry pulls Louis even closer to him, squishing their bodies together. Harry giggles and bites Louis’ bottom lip in his own, running his hands over Louis’ back before settling at the bottom of his back just above his bum. He pushes his cold hands under Louis’ t-shirt and coat and strokes over the skin and smiles when he feels Louis grin against his mouth. 

“Please don’t do that again,” Louis whispers pulling away and resting his forehead against Harry’s, his eyes still closed.

Harry leans forward and presses a short kiss on Louis’ lips once more. “As long as you don’t leave me again,” he says leaning back slightly and brushing Louis’ hair behind his ears. “We’ll be fine.”

Louis sighs and falls forward resting his head on Harry’s chest, smiling to himself when he feels Harry’s arm wrap around him even tighter. “I don’t want to go back in,” Louis sighs. “I don’t think I can face Gemma without dying of embarrassment.”

“You’ll be fine,” Harry chuckles. “Don’t be dramatic.”

“Fine,” Louis huffs moving away from Harry and toward the door. He glances back at Harry to see him still pressed against the wall and smiling widely, Louis holds out his hand gesturing for Harry to follow him. “Come on, I’m cold now. I would like to go inside before I freeze my bollocks off.”

Harry laughs and walks forward taking Louis’ hand in his own and intertwining their fingers. He pushes open the door and kisses the side of Louis head before walking back over to his table where Gemma is now sat. 

“Lovers spat resolved now?” she asks sparing a fleeting glance at the two of them before they sit down. 

“Yeah,” Harry smiles and sits as close to Louis as possible. He shares a small smile with Nathan before he eats a cold chip from his plate and turns to offer one to Louis who takes it gladly, smiling at him while he eats the chip. 

“You’re disgusting,” Harry tells him. 

Louis rolls his eyes and turns away from Harry while he finishes eating what’s in his mouth. “You love it,” he says when he is done. 

“Yeah,” Harry grins. “I do.”

***

Harry find himself sitting in front of the camera on New Years Day grinning widely at Louis who is sat right next to him. Their New Years Eve had been nice, they stayed home and had a little party with Gemma, Niall, his friend Liam and Zayn had even come down from Bradford to spend it with Gemma and Louis. Zayn himself was not even shocked in the slightest at Louis and Harry being together, saying that even though he wasn’t home when Harry came to visit he may as well have been there considered how much Louis talked about it. The six of them had a good time together; Louis also noticed Zayn and Liam getting a bit friendly as the night went on. The best part by far for Louis was when they started counting down from ten and Harry came and stood by Louis, looking at him with his eyes sparkling, whispering the numbers into Louis’ lips before he pressed their lips together at one. 

After that they stayed up and didn’t go to bed until four in the morning, after drinking and dancing as much as they could, even though for the majority of the last part of the night Louis and Harry had just sat curled into each other on the sofa. They slept until two in the afternoon then got up and ready to record the video Harry had promised his followers yesterday after telling them he had a surprise for them. 

Louis sat next to him with his arm curled around Harry’s waist and head pressed into Harry’s neck. “We should probably start the video,” Louis says against Harry’s skin. 

“Let’s do it,” Harry grins and pulls away from Louis to turn on the camera. 

He greets his followers just like he always does and introduces Louis not long after. “This is Louis, as most of you know,” he says smiling. “But I’d like to re-introduce him as my amazing boyfriend.”

“You flatter me, Harold,” Louis says cuddling close to him wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. 

“I guess I should tell you all how this happened,” Harry says running his fingers over Louis’ hand that is placed on his waist. “Well, I’ve always thought Louis was fit, as you already know, and when he came down for Christmas apparently he thought the same.”

“Corse I did, babe,” Louis chuckles. “You seen yourself?”

“Anyway,” Harry says. “We were a thing then Louis was scared so we weren’t a thing, then Louis was a caveman and now we’re a thing again.”

Louis narrows his eyes at Harry before leaning over to bite his shoulder. “That’s a very condensed version, love,” he chuckles kissing Harry’s cheek. “Also, makes me look like the bad guy, what about the part where you were completely trying to make me jealous?”

“Ah, there is that,” Harry says blushing slightly. “Well, all I can say is that we are both pretty stupid and it turns out that we’re also pretty stupid over each other, so I think that works out nicely.”

Louis grins widely looking in the corner of his eye to Harry, before he realises what he’s doing and blushes turning back toward the camera. “Well he has the delight of having my company,” Louis smiles. “So I think he has it pretty good.”

“ _And_ he is extremely modest,” Harry says grabbing Louis’ hand away from the camera’s view and tracing patterns over the back of it lightly. “What more could you want?”

They joke with each other for the rest of the video and once the video is finished Louis sits on the floor pressed against the back of Harry’s bed with Harry in between his legs editing the video. Once all the editing is complete Harry goes to upload it onto YouTube. 

“What shall I call it, babe?” Harry asks tilting his head back slightly. 

“Whatever you want,” Louis says leaning forward enough to press a kiss against Harry’s lips. “You could call it _My Boyfriend Is Better Than You_ , that would be good.”

Harry laughs before typing that into the title box, he fills in all the other details. “If I’m calling it that I’m putting as a note that you thought to call it that,” he says as he finishes filing in all the details. 

“Sure,” Louis agrees, running his fingers over Harry’s arms.

They spend the rest of Louis’ time with Harry constantly together, Anne and Robin don’t seem to mind the fact they’re together, in fact that love it. Anne constantly tells Harry how lucky he is because Louis is such a nice young boy. 

Gemma is surprisingly happy with the set up, she finally decided that both her brother and best friend being happy was a lot better than her initial hesitance. 

Louis and Harry spend all the time they can getting to know each other better and by the end of the trip they end up falling more and more in love with each other. 

Their final day together is sort of bittersweet; there are promises of visits, phone sex and Skype calls.

“I think that’s everything,” Louis says surveying the room trying not to frown when he sees Harry sitting on the bed looking down at his hands. 

He sighs and walks over to Harry, kneeling down in front of him. “Baby,” he breathes. “It’s not that far, think about it, you could come up to visit whenever you want.”

“I know,” Harry sighs still not looking up at Louis. “It’s just—I miss you already.”

“Miss you, too,” Louis says leaning up to kiss Harry on the forehead. “Now, want to help me carry these bags downstairs? Gemma should be ready soon.”

They walk down the stairs, Harry trailing sadly behind Louis carrying Louis’ backpack while Louis handles his suitcase. When they get into the hall Gemma is already there with her bag by the door and handing out hugs to Anne and Robin. 

When she sees Harry and Louis coming down the stairs she grins and hugs Harry tightly. While Louis says his goodbyes to Anne, Robin carries both his and Gemma’s suitcases out to her car and places them in the boot. 

“Nice to have you with us,” Anne whispers in his ear. “I’ll try to make sure he doesn’t miss you too much.”

“Thank you,” Louis smiles pulling out of the hug and turning to Harry. He opens his arms out and Harry practically dives into them breathing heavily against Louis’ chest. 

“I’m going to miss you, sweetheart,” Louis whispers against the top of Harry’s head. “So, so much.”

“Me too,” Harry says. “Promise me that you’ll still want me even when you go back?” Harry asks pulling his head out of Louis’ chest and looking at him in the eyes. 

Louis smiles and kisses the back of Harry’s hand. “I promise, darling.”

“Promise me that you’ll still want me when guys are throwing themselves at you.”

“I promise,” Louis laughs. “I promise that I’m never going to stop wanting you, okay?”

Harry nods his head brushing his curls out of his face. Louis sighs slightly and leans his arm out toward him pulling him closer. “Now give me a kiss before I go,” Louis says smiling. 

Harry happily obliges and leans closer to Louis connecting their lips both smiling into the kiss. They run their hands over each other’s backs and occasionally biting each other’s lips before they pull away grinning at each other. Louis can’t help himself so he leans in again and pecks Harry’s lips three more times before walking outside toward the car. 

Getting into the passenger side of the car Louis opens the window letting Harry poke his head in giving one last kiss and saying one last goodbye. Louis definitely does _not_ blush when Harry whispers what he will do for Louis later on Skype with his favourite panties and Louis’ favourite dildo.

He grins as they pull away from the drive waving to Harry, Anne and Robin who are all stood in front of the house. Louis smiles as Gemma turns up the music, her Christmas CD still in the car despite the fact that it is a new year now. 

Louis’ phone goes off in his pocket; he takes it out and smiles when he sees a text from Harry. 

_miss you so much already sweetcheeks the house is boring without your amazing arse to look at xxxxxxxxxxx_

Grinning quietly to himself Louis pockets his phone and thinks out a reply for later before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

*** Epilogue ***

Harry brushes his shirt down as he waits in the airport by the check in area for Louis. It’s been two years almost since they started dating and Louis had just finished uni with his degree and Harry decided to take him somewhere to celebrate. He hadn’t told him where they were going he’d just told him to pack a bag and meet him at the airport. 

Over the past two years, Harry’s internet fame had risen incredibly, he thought maybe it was due to the fact that he wasn’t exactly shy about his relationship with Louis and people seemed to like that. His channel was often dominated by videos of him talking about Louis, with titles such as ‘How to Stop Missing Your Boyfriend’, ‘Three Months: I Love You’, ‘Perks of a University Boyfriend’, ‘Louis’ hair’, ‘Cooking with Louis’ and many more. Of course he still uploaded regular videos like he used to, like ‘How to: Hair Bun’ and stuff like that. But it seemed that Louis added something extra to his channel, something he was lacking before. 

He decided to go over and sit down on one of the benches, dragging his bag behind him. As soon as he sat down he pulled out his portable camera from his bag and started filming. 

“So as most of you know, I’m taking Louis on his surprise holiday today, my graduation present to him and also early two year anniversary. I haven’t been able to tell you guys where we are actually going in case Louis watches the video. I can tell you now though, since I won’t be uploading this until we get home and Louis isn’t here,” he looks around for Louis and when he doesn’t see him he leans close to the camera. “We’re going to Paris, I know it’s cliché but I really want to take him to the love lock bridge. I’m so sappy, I know, but we have permanence on our bodies, of course with the tattoos, but I want to do something that will like be there forever, somewhere where other people can see our love.”

He smiles at the camera and looks around again, spotting Louis coming through the entrance, his smile widens. “I can see Louis you guys,” he tells the camera before gesturing for Louis to come over to him. Louis does and drops his bags as soon as he is close to Harry, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry, smiling into his neck. 

“Hi,” Louis whispers. “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too, sweetheart,” Harry says kissing the top of Louis’ head. “Say hello to the camera.”

“Hi guys,” Louis smiles waving at the camera. 

Harry grins and leans close to both he and Louis are in the shot. “Well we’re going to check in our bags, so I’ll see you later.”

He shuts off the camera and turns back to Louis pulling him into a proper kiss. “I missed you, a lot,” he whispers against Louis’ lips as he pulls away.

“Me too,” Louis smiles pecking his lips. “I had to finish moving stuff into the flat though and you wouldn’t let me be around you so you could finish the surprise.”

“Can you believe we have our own flat?” Harry grins wrapping his arms tightly around Louis’ waist. 

“Nope,” Louis says bopping Harry’s nose. “I can’t quite believe you’d want to put yourself through living with me, Gemma has told you it’s horrific, hasn’t she?”

“I don’t care,” Harry smiles and kisses Louis once more before pulling away. He grabs his suitcase in one hand and holds out his free hand to Louis. “Come on, flight leaves soon.”

***

They land in Paris in the afternoon and after checking in to the hotel and dumping their bags, Harry drags Louis out of the hotel once more and before he knows it their in a shop buying a lock. 

“You’re not serious?” Louis chuckles as he sees Harry looking at the locks and figures out why they’re here. “You’re the biggest sap I’ve ever met.”

“I thought it’d be nice,” Harry pouts. 

Louis leans up and kisses the pout off his lips. “It is nice, I love it,” he grins before taking the lock from Harry’s hands. “But if we’re doing this we’re not having that awful lock, we need a nice one.”

“Okay,” Harry laughs walking with Louis back over to the locks wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist from behind and leaning his head into Louis’ neck. 

“I like this one,” Louis says pulling out a big plain looking lock. 

“It doesn’t look very special,” Harry frowns. 

Louis turns in his arms and raises his eyebrows at Harry. “Do any of them look special?”

“No,” Harry says shaking his head. 

“Well then,” Louis says walking over to the counter to pay. “This one looks like it’ll last, we don’t want that shitty one you picked out that looks as if it’ll break if someone touches it. We want something that’ll last.”

“Yeah,” Harry grins wrapping his arms tightly around Louis. “Something that’ll last.”

“Like us, innit?”

“Exactly like us,” Harry says kissing Louis’ cheek before paying the man and walking out of the shop. 

When they get to the bridge Harry pulls a sharpie out of his pocket. “Always got to be prepared,” Harry says when Louis raises his eyebrows.

“You’re ridiculous,” Louis laughs.

Harry hums before grabbing the lock and looking at Louis. “What am I writing?” he asks. “L+H or Louis and Harry?”

“What do you think?”

“I quite like Louis and Harry,” Harry says shrugging his shoulders. “But it’s up to you.”

“Louis and Harry it is,” Louis smiles. 

Harry writes down Louis name on the lock before handing the pen over to Louis. “I write yours, you write mine,” he tells him. “Just like I’m yours and you’re mine.”

“I love you,” Louis smiles biting his lip slightly. 

“I’m so in love with you,” Harry says kissing Louis’ cheek. 

“Back at you, sunshine.”

They put their lock on the bridge and lock it before throwing the key into the river below. “That’s there forever now,” Harry observes. 

“Yeah,” Louis hums leaning his weight into Harry slightly. “Just like we’re each other’s forever.”

Harry smiles and pulls out his camera pressing the play button he directs the camera so it’s looking at their lock. “Well there it is folks,” he says grinning. “A part of us that will be there forever.”

He speaks into the camera for a little while longer, getting Louis to talk as well about his reaction to the whole surprise. He even gets Louis to swear he didn’t know about anything after some of his followers had previously doubted him saying he was awful at keeping secrets. After a few more minutes of filming he shuts off the camera and puts it back in his pocket. 

“Good surprise?” Harry asks Louis wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing their foreheads together. 

“The best,” Louis smiles, pecking Harry’s lips briefly. 

“Glad your enjoying yourself.”

“How could I not be?” Louis grins. “You, Mr. Styles, are quite the charmer.”

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis slowly for a moment before pulling back and looking at him in the eyes. “Just wanted to congratulate you on graduating,” he says running his hand slowly down Louis’ cheek. “What better way to do that than in Paris?”

Louis laughs and puts his head on Harry’s chest, both of them standing there quietly for a while. “Happy almost two year anniversary,” Louis whispers against Harry’s chest, tracing patterns lightly on the skin that is showing. 

“Happy anniversary, babe.”

“I can’t believe you did this for me,” Louis says pulling his head out from Harry’s chest. “I really love you a lot.”

“I really love you a lot as well,” Harry laughs connecting their lips. 

They stand there for a while after that, looking at the view while constantly checking their lock to make sure it’s still there, even though they know it’ll be there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too horrible, I'm sorry if it was really cliche.


End file.
